Constellations
by puffles 44
Summary: In Wolfram's POV. Yuri invited Wolfram in an event in school called star gazing. The main objective is that they had to look for the different Earthly constellations in the sky. Yuri's wasn't... Read to know more... Yuuram. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: Well, I finished the typing part of my book report... That's an achievement... All I have to do is to print it, draw on the boxes I supplied for the drawings, finish the measurements of the 2 cloths I have for Work Ed. And baste some parts of it... Who am I kidding; I have a lot do to this weekend... Good thing, we don't have classes on Monday...

Before reading the story, please have a moment of silence (1 minute required) as a sign of condolence for those who were killed in the massacre in Maguindano... I'm a Filipino, and I am ashamed for my Muslim brothers who did this... I hope they rest in peace...

* * *

Constellations...

"Hey, Wolfram!" My wimpy fiancé called as he ran in the hallway with his soaking wet clothes.

I turned around to see what a mess he was and what mess he had created. I glared at him. He seemed to stop in his tracks and run the other way... Hey, I was right! He ran for it! Oh, that wimp isn't going anywhere without apologizing to the maids for the mess he created! We were about to do a left turn when he stopped running. He turned around as if I wasn't chasing him just a few seconds ago. I stopped as well with my hands on my hips. I was about to scold him for his misbehaviour when he interrupted me.

"As I was saying..." Yuri said with the plastered grin on his face getting wider. "We have an event in school where we're going to do the thing called 'star gazing' where we'll be staying up late to look at the stars on the sky... I wanted you to come... Is that alright? I mean, is it okay if you went with me during that activity?"

I blinked again and again... Was it Yuri I was looking at or was it someone else who looked exactly like him? The Yuri I knew would rather have his eminence or Conrart accompany him in these kinds of events, not me... Looking worried now with the surprised look I gave him, he waved his hand near my eyes.

"Um...Wolfram...is you okay? You seemed to space out..." Yuri said.

Oh great, now I'm hallucinating... A concerned Yuri has replaced the Yuri whom I have known and lived with as this very dense and insensitive. What was happening to the world?

"Wolfram, I'm asking you if you would-"

"Wimp, I'm not deaf!" I snapped, and then lowered my voice. "I was just...surprised. I thought you would rather have Conrart as a companion..."

I started to walk away. I didn't know what to do. I have lived with a Yuri who has put some other person first other than me... I didn't know what I should react.

"So, should I take it as a yes?" He asked hopefully as he tried to catch up to me.

A sneeze came after.

"Yuri!" I scolded. "You should've gotten yourself dry clothes before you came to find me..."

I didn't hesitate to remove my jacket and put it on his shoulders. He was shivering, so I made sure the jacket won't fall by keeping my hands still on his shoulders. He clutched a part of my jacket with one hand and the other was rubbing the bottom of his nose with his index finger. He looked at me gratefully and smiled in return.

"Thanks, Wolf." He said meekly as we made our way to our room.

He smiled as he had his hands on a set of dry clothes. There was a towel that lied on the bed. He removed his jacket and shirt as I looked away. Seconds later, he called my attention.

"You can look now." He said.

I turned and saw him still buttoning his jacket. Without saying a word, the both of us went to his office. We knew that he had a tower high of paper work waiti8ng for him. I decided to remain silent, so that he'll have enough concentration, as he calls it. It was back to the same old routine... He does paper work and I just stare at him helplessly. That's what I've been doing all this time, anyway.... I've always watched him what he does best, ignore the hints I've been giving him that I love him more than just a friend...

* * *

Even when he invited me to go star gazing with him, I felt surprised, and now that I'm here, sitting beside him looking at the starry night on the grass, I'm still in a state of unbelieving... There we were, looking at the night sky to hunt for the different earthly constellations with his hand on top of mine. At the time, I was blushing lightly and was thanking Shinou that it was dark, so that Yuri wouldn't notice it. I didn't know if it was unconsciously done or if he meant it, but it was nice... Feeling his hand on mine was something I wouldn't be able to feel every so often, so I better not ruin the moment by doing anything rash. He was busy pointing out to me the different constellations as I look at every single of them. I took a glimpse of our surroundings. Most of the students were accompanied by their sibling and/or parents. I looked at Yuri with a confused look. Why did he bring _me_? Did he want to see me in a dress so badly that he made me come? No, that's not it... If he couldn't stand my nightgown, then all the more he wouldn't be able to stand the sight of me wearing a dress... Then...what could be his main objective...?

"Yuri, I don't want to spoil your fun, but...why did you bring me here?" I asked meekly.

He turned to me and just smiled.

"It's because I want _you_ here... I don't know...maybe just to spend some time together, alone, without anyone telling us what to do and whatnot."

As I listened to the reason, I felt my heart skip a beat. I blinked twice and looked at the sky again. Oh no, my eyes are playing tricks on me! Now, I see a picture with Yuri and I...kissing! I blinked several times.

"Hey, look! There's a bearbee constellation over their!" Yuri said excitedly as he pointed at the sky.

I looked, but before I could look at what he's pointing at, something soft pressed onto my lips. With eyes wide, I realized that Yuri's face very near to mine and that we were kissing! His eyes were closed... I figured I should do that with mine too. It nothing but innocent and gentle, and that when he tries to push his lips against mine harder, it would still be gentle. He broke the kiss and looked at my expression with an amused smile.

"Well...it's not as wimpy as I thought it would..." I joked and liked my lips.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"I'm just joking..."

"You better be...because you're going to get a lot of those starting tonight..."

"Are my ears deceiving me or did you just say that I'm going to have a lot of kissing sessions with you?"

"You heard right! From now on, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, I'm going to stop being wimpy and do my best to make sure that you know who your fiancé is!" Yuri leaned closer. "You're mine, got it?"

I chuckled and smiled at him.

"I got it, wimp..."

I closed the distance between us and from that day on, our relationship progressed and a new constellation was made...called the bearbee.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: I hope you had a moment of silence to honour those who were killed... I know the ending was unexpected... Hope you enjoyed the story, though! This was to be posted yesterday, but I ran out of load... Go Wi-Fi!


End file.
